Baka DxD
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: Akihisa Yoshii was tired of being known as the Idiot among Idiots till he decided to change schools, who knew everything would change the day he and Shouko Kirishima would be reborn as devils what awaits them in their new lives as devils and part of the House of Gremor as they make new friend and foes
1. Chapter 1

**Hello True Believers welcome to my Baka and Test/HighSchool DxD crossover,**

 **Well on to the story,**

 ** _WARNING: ALLOT OF FAN SERVICE, hey it's Highschool DxD after all,_**

* * *

 **Akihisa's P O V**

It's been a week since i transfer to a new school, i just hope i don't look like an idiot like i did in Fumizuki,

 **P O V change to Third person,**

As Akihisa walks the yard of his new school,

"My first day in Kuoh Academy" says Akihisa with delight but a little nervous, "I hope noting goes wrong" Akihisa Continues,

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 _"So your transferring to a new school?" asked Yuuji,  
_

" _Yeah I gotta start a new some where were people don't think of me as the idiot among idiots" said Akihisa,_

 _"I'm going to miss you man" said Yuuji,_

 _"I'll miss you too Yuuji" said Akihisa,_

 _"How did Shimada and Himeji take it?" asked Yuuji,_

 _"Well you know" said Akihisa,_

 ** _FLASH BACK WITH IN A FLASH BACK_**

 _"SAY IT IS'T SO! TELL ME YOUR NOT LEAVING US!" yelled Minami as she had Akihisa in a choke hold,_

 _"AKI HOW CAN YOU BE CRUEL?!" cried Mizuki as she ran off crying,_

 _ **END OF FLASH WITH IN A FLASH BACK**_

 _"Hmmmm typical of them" said Yuuji,_

 _"Yeah Minami always being a Tsundere, and Hemeji always being a yandere" said Akihisa, "By the way speaking of Yanderes and Tsunderes, yanderes in particular it's been a week since Kirishima-san left, how you doing?" asked Akihisa,_

 _"Oh i never been more i can now look and chase any girl i want with out being worried of getting my eyes poke or getting taiz, I'M FREEEE!" said Yuuji with delight,_

 _"Cool but what about Kirishima-san?" asked Akihisa,_

 _"Shouko? well i did feel bad for her considering we knew each since we were kids" said Yuuji, "But shes got to accept the fact that i don't feel that way about her, but i hope shes doing okay" said Yuuji,_

" _Yeah me too" said Akihisa with concern for Shouko,_

 _"You know if you liked her you could of pursue her, i wouldn't stop yea" said Yuuji,_

 _"Yeah right very funny Yuuji, she loved you" said Akihisa,_

 _"I didn't feel the same way about her" said Yuuji,_

 _"Besides she wouldn't go for an idiot like me" said Akihisa,_

 _"You might be surprise" said Yuuji, till all of a sudden Kouta shows up,_

 _"Hey Yuuji, here are the pictures you asked for" said Kouta,_

 _"All right now i can see this all i want without Shouko around" said Yuuji as he looks at the pictures of girls Kouta gave him, "Hey guys look at this, this one is wearing a thong" said Yuuji as he Akihisa and Kouta, then all tree of them pass out with big nose bleeds,_

 ** _END_ OF FLASH BACK  
**

"Wow Yuuji has become a real pervert since Kirishima-san left" muttered Akihisa, all off sudden

"WATCH OUT!" Yells a male voice,

"Huh?!" says Akihisa he then sees a guys with brown hair the same school uniform as his sap under his jacket he where a red t-shirt instead of the white button up shirt and tie as then bumps into Akihisa,

"Oh sorry man my bad" says the guy,

"Ahhhh that's alright" says Akihisa with his eye spinning,

"Let me help you" says the guy as he then sees some pictures Akihisa drop't, "OH DAMN THESE ARE AWESOME! THOSE SOME OF PICTURES OF TITS And ASS I'VE SEEN" says the guy,

"Oh yeah those were a gift from my friend Kouta" says Akihisa,

"Nice!" says the guy, "By the way my name is Issei Hyodo" Issei introduces himself,

"I'm Akihisa Yoshii" says Akihisa till all of a sudden

"THERE'S THE PERVERT!" yells a random girl in an angry mob of girls, "AND HE'S SHARING PICTURES WITH THE NEW PERVERT!" says Anther random girl in the angry mob as they then chase Akihisa and Issei,

"WE BETTER GET GOING!" yells Issei as him and Akihisa run from the angry mob, as they chase Akihisa and Issei though out the school, till Akihisa and Issei found hiding place,

As the mob past by Akihisa and Issei come out their hiding place,

"That was close" says Akihisa,

"I'll say those girls were ready to murder me"says Issei,

"Well it's really nice to meet you Hyodo" says Akihisa,

"Oh yeah you too Yoshii" says Issei, "By the way you got anymore picture like these?" asks Issei,

"Well no but i got a big collection of magazines at home" says Akihisa, "Care to come to my place and check them out?" says Akihisa

"Sounds like a plan to me" says Issei,

* * *

 **LATER THAT DAY IN THE YOSHII RESIDENTS**

 **"** OH SHIT AKIHISA THIS IS BIGGEST COLLECTION I'VE SEEN!" says Issei, "So many boobies too look at" says Iseei as he drools as he look inside a magazine,

"Glad your enjoying them Issei" says Akihisa, "I'm enjoying them too" says Akihisa as he drools looking inside a magazine as well, till

"I'm home brother dear" says Akira as she enters Akihisa, "Oh i see you bright a friend" says Akira,

" _OH SHIT WHO'S THIS FOXY BABE!"_ Issei Thought,

"Please too meet i'm Akira Yoshii, Akihisa's sister" says Akira,

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, i'm Issei Hyodo" says Issei as he drools as he looks at Akira's breasts,

"Oh my your looking at, Aki why cant you be like your friend and make your poor sister feel good?" cried Akira,

"What? no way" says Akihisa,

"Okay then that will cost 7 points" says Akira,

"WHAT!? okay i'm sorry" says Akihisa,

"Now that's better now give your beautiful sister a kiss" says Akira as she leans forward as puckers up to kiss him as he backs away,

"YOU CAN KISS ME!" says Issei with a big grin on his face as he pushes Akihisa to the side and stands in front of Akira,

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"I'm telling you guys Akihisa has real big collection" says Issei,

"Really you gotta show me Akihisa" says the guy with shaved head named Matsuda,

"Sure Matsuda" says Akihisa,

"Yeah not only that, but his sister got a nice bod" says Issei,

"Um Issei, can you not talk about my sister?" says Akihisa getting a little uncomfortable

"Wow Akihisa you gotta introduce me so i can check her bust size" says the guy in glasses named Motohama, making Akihisa more uncomfortable,

"HAHAHAHA! what do we have here?" says a girl with glasses who her in braids as she smirk who was named Aika Kiryuu, "Well looks the perverted trio became the perverted foursome" says Aika

"Oh shit what do you want now Kiryuu?" Issei demands,

"HAHAHA! should't you morons be drooling over the new exchange student" says Aika,

"What the hell are you talking about? Akihisa transfer yesterday" says Issei,

"YEAH!" says both Matsuda and Motohama,

"HAHAHA! mind you guys are dumb" says Aika, "Were getting anther new student today hard shes a real hottie" Aika continues,

* * *

 **In the class room one hour later**

As the new student enters the room,

"Al right shes a real babe, and the she carry herself shes just like Rias " says Issei,

"Oh man! just look at those cute white ribbons tied to that beautiful long straight purple hair and those legs and the way she covers them with those tights, such a classy lady, what's her cup size Motohama? "says Matsuda, as Motohama adjust his glasses,

"Oh shit C-Cup not too big but a pretty decent size good enough to squeeze" says Motohama, as Issei and his friends eyed the new girl but Akihisa recognize the girl

"Krishima-san?" says Akihisa as he stands up,

"Yoshii-san?" says Shouko after seeing Akihisa,

"WHAT YOU KNOW HER?!" says all tree perverts,

"OH SHIT THAT YOU GOT DIBS ON HER AKIHISA!" says Issei,

* * *

 **LATER THAT IN THE SCHOOL YARD**

As walks though the school all of a sudden,

"Yoshii-san?" says Shouko from behind Akihisa,

"Oh hi Krishima-san" Akihisa greats Shouko, "How you been doing?" Akihisa asks,

"I been better" says Shouko with a bit of a sad expression on her face, "how you been doing Yoshii-san?"

"I been doing i transfer here to start all over, but now i'm seen as a pervert now" says Akihisa

"I see" says Shouko,

"Yes my bad luck always catching up to me" says Akihisa, "By the way are you alright?" asks Akihisa,

"Yes, why?" says Shouko,

"Well you know, you were pretty upset before you left Fumizuki with the whole thing with Yuuji" says Akihisa, till all off a sudden, Shouko slaps Akihisa,

"Don't you ever mention his name i front of me again!" cried and hiss Shouko as she runs away crying,

"KRISHIMA-SAN! WAIT!" Akihisa calls out, "Damn It! why am such an idiot?" Akihisa then notices a young beautiful red-haired woman watching from a window, "Wait isn't that Rias Gremory, shes a third year and the most popular girl in this, that mean FUCK! she probably saw what happen she must think i'm an idiot too" cried Akihisa as he walks with his head down,

 **INSIDE THE OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB ROOM**

"Issei can you tell me about your friend and that girl he was talking too there" Rias asks,

"Well his name is Akihisa Yoshii and her name is Shouko Kirishima, recently i been hanging out with Akihisa allot and her all i know about from what Aki has told me was she and him use to go Fumizuki Academy and that she use to have a crush on his best friend" says Issei,

"I see Issei you know their both in great danger" says Rias,

"WHAT?!" Issei panic,

"Yes they both have sacred gears, hers is something similar to me and his well his is similar to yours" says Rias,

"YOU MEAN HE'S A?!" yells Issei,

"Yes" says Rias

* * *

 **LATER THAT EVENING**

"I gotta find Kirishima-san and make sure shes alright" says Akihisa as walks though the park,

"Hey looking for somebody?" says a guy in a black trench coat,

"Um looking for a girl with purple hair with white ribbons tied to her hair" says Akihisa,

"Hmmm, was she wearing Kuoh Academy uniform?" says the trench coat man,

"Yes, but how did you know" asks Akihisa,

"Because i'm after her, JUST LIKE I'M AFTER YOU!" says the man with an evil smirk as big black featered wings come his back,

"AHHHH!" screams Akihisa as he runs away, as he runs though the park till he the hides under a bridge,

"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" says the winged man,

"Oh shit" says Akihisa,

"Yoshii-san? says Shouko who for some reason had a kitchen knife in hand,

"Kirishima-san?" says Akihisa, just then the winged man haverd over them,

"Oh good i found you" says the winged man,

"KIRISHIMA-SAN RUN!" yells as he grabs Shouko's hand, but he was stop by some of barrier,

"No where to run" says the winged man,

"You stay away from him" Shouko demanded as pointed her knife,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! your a brave one to bad i have to kill you" says the winged man, as he trows a golden spar at Shouko,

"KIRISHIMA-SAN WATCH OUT!" yells Akihisa as he jumps to Shouko's front as he is impaled with spar but the spar also impaling Shouko,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! you know killing two birds with one stone" says the winged man as he teleports out of there, then Issei and Rias show teleport there,

"Oh no were too late Akihisa buddy hold on" says Issei,

"Issei calm down" says Rias,

"Please save Yoshii he's got allot to lived" cried Shouko drawing her last breath,

"As of this day the both shell be my pawns" says Rias as she reach out her hand as it glowed red,

* * *

As Akihisa woke up in a large bed in a large strange room, as he then notices some body weak up next, to him,

"Kirisahima-san?" says Akihisa with as he saw that person was Shouko,

"Yoshii-san?" says Shouko, "YOUR OKAY" says Shouko with delight as hugged Akihisa till they both notice naked,

"Ahh!" panic both of them as they look away,

"Um did we really do you know what, last night" Akihisa asked with a blush in his face trying hold in a nose bleed,

"I don't really know Yoshii-san" says Shouko as she blushed too, "All i remember was that we both, no that could be real, i dreamt we were both killed by a winged man then your friend came with this Red Haired woman and saved bright and made a deal with us" says Shouko,

"Wired i had the same dream" says Akihisa, till all sudden a third person got up and yawn revealing to be Rias who was naked as well as Akihisa and Shouko look stun as Akihisa nose bleed gets bigger as he hold his nose,

"Ah good morning you two" says Rias,

"Your that girl from my dream" says Shouko,

"Your Rias Gremory" says Akihisa,

"Correct and that wasn't a dream, the two did die last night" says Rias "And you two wear reborn as devils" Rias continues,

"Devils?" says Akihisa in shock,

"Yes you two are now my pawns and now members of the House of Gremory" says Rias,

"But why we all undressed?" asked Shouko,

"You were both deeply wounded and i had to use my magic to close them up" says Rias, "It required skin to skin contact so all three of us had to be undress" Rias as she got dress, "Well i'll see you two later" says Rias as she teleports out of there,

As Shouko got dress as Akihisa turn red like a tomato as he looked at her beautiful naked as turn redder as he looked at her butt as she pu on her sexy white panties, as then notice him watching he looked away,

"Look all you want Akihisa you couldn't get your eyes off Rias" Shouko hiss a little at him as she blush a bit as she then puts her bra on,

"I'm sorry Ki- wait did you just call me by my first name?" says Akihisa,

"Maybe i did, you can call me by my first if you want too" says Shouko as she blush a bit, as Akihisa also blush as he looked at her c cup breast now covered in that tight white bra,

"Okay Shouko? but what were you doing with that knife?" Akihisa asked,

"I was going to end all" says Shouko,

"You mean?" says Akihisa,

"Yes i was going to commit suicide" says Shouko "But that not important right now, we got a get going Akihisa" says Shouko,

"Shouko" muttered Akihisa with concern he might of been an idiot but he knew this had to do with Yuuji,

* * *

 **LATER THAT DAY IN THE OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB ROOM**

As Akihisa and Shouko enter the club room,

"Alright welcome to club guys" says Issei,

"Yeah thanks Issei" says Akihisa

"I see you two already know Issei my other pawn" says Rias with a smile, "these are the rest of my chess pieces" says Rias

First was a blond girl "Hi i'm Asia Argenta, i serve as a bishop i'm very please to meet you two" Asia introduces herself,

"Your in our class" says Akihisa, as then sees blue-haired girl with one of her bangs dyed green, "And your in our class too" says Akihisa,

"Yes i'm Xenovia Quarta i serve as a Knight" says Xenovia,

"And this is my other Knight Yuto Kiba" Rias point at handsome young man with blond hair,

"Welcome to the club" says Kiba,

"And that's my rook Koneko Toujou" says Rias as she points to a girl with short white hair wearing a black kitty hair pin,

"Stay away from me pervert" Koneko said couldly,

"And finally this is my queen" said Rias as she points at beautiful busty black-haired young woman with her hair tied in a ponytail with yellow ribbon,

"I'm Akeno Himejima" says Akeno,

"Ahh! Ahh!" Akihisa tries to talk as he blushes,

"Mi mi you sure are a cute one" says Akeno as she flirts with by rubbing his face, "He he! Were going to get along just fine" Akeno giggles

" _OH SHIT BIG BOOBS AND A PONYTAIL JUST THE WAY I LIKE THEM!" Akihisa Thought,_ then all of sudden "AHHHHHH!" Akihisa screams as Shouko stumps on his foot,

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED._**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"GREAT TO HAVE YOU ON TEAM AWESOME AKI!" says Issei, as he and Akihisa fist bump,

"YEAH!" says Akihisa,

"Great two perverts who sound alike" says Koneko,

"WHAT!?" says both Akihisa and Issei,

"Your voices do sound alike Issei and Akihisa" says Asia,

"What? no way" says Both Akihisa and Issei,

"Actually Issei you do sound like somebody i know you sound like my friend Yuuji" says Akihisa,

"What really?" says Issei, just as Shouko and Rias enter the room,

"He does not sound like Yuuji, he sounds like you Akihisa, which is a good thing" said Shouko with a blush on her,

"Beside i'm kinda glad you and Issei sound alike Akihisa and i'm glad to have you and Shouko as my pawns" says Rias as everyone look at her and Shouko stund.

"WAIT YOU TWO SOUND ALIKE!" says both Akihisa and Iseei,

"We do?" says both Rias and Shouko as they then look at each other, "Hmmm, I guess so" says both of them,

 **END OF OMAKE**

* * *

 **There you have it True Believers the first chapter of Baka DxD,**

 **Note: I will Probably introduce Rossweisse, Gasper and Irina next chapter,**

 **Well True Believers see ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Personally I would like to thank all the True Believers out there,**

 **For if it wasn't for you guys this story would not be as successful, and i can say i could't be more proud**

 **I especially would like to thank the ones who favorite, followed, and reviewed,**

 **Thank you that mines allot to me,**

 **Now on to the story**

 **WARNING: Allot of fanservice**

* * *

 **Shouko's P O V**

Since i met him, my goal in life was to marry Yuuji Sakamote, ever since i was 10 years old i wanted to be his bride,

but that wasn't the case, you see all my life i couldn't make any friends and at home my parents never had anytime for me, but when i met Yuuji things change, i finally had a friend and when he saved from those older boys, well after that i fell deeply in love with him,

And ever since then i tried everything to get him to fall but noting worked he always acted cold and some times he would verbally abuse me,

I kept trying and trying and one day i decided if i couldn't get him to fall in love with me then i would force him, i started staking him i started to carry a taser around and tase every time i get, and sometimes i would try to hit him with a baseball bat with nails sticking out of it, and i would poke his eyes if look at anther girl,

Now i know that wasn't the right way but i was so desperate and in denial that i couldn't think straight i just wanted Yuuji to love me,

But he never felt the same way i felt about him, so i had too accept that, then i transfer to Kuoh Academy,

I wanted to start new i wanted to forget about Yuuji and Fumizuki Academy, but then i found out Akihisa Yoshii also transfer,

After i had a chat with him well it bright back memories, so that night i went to park with a knife so i can ended all, but fate had other plans,

I came across Akihisa under a bridge who was being chase what we didn't know at the time was a fallen angel, then we were both killed,

But then we were re born as devils and pawns of Rias Gremory,

Funny how i wanted to forget about one red head and now i was bright back to life by another red head and not only another red head but one allot of people says sounds like me,

The thing is in my last i asked Rias to save Akihisa not me, Akihisa had allot to live for, i didn't truth is i wish Rias didn't bring me that night i wanted to die,

 **P O V change to third person**

As Shouko enters the club room, as Rias stands there looking out the window,

"Oh hi Shouko, what can i do you?" Rias greats Shouko, as she notice tears in Shouko's eyes,

"Shouko whats wrong?!" says Rias with concern,

"Why Rias? why?" cried Shouko,

"Shouko? why what? please tell me" says Rias,

"Why did you? WHY DID BRING ME BACK!?" cried Shouko,

"Shouko?" says Rias now in shock,

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE!" Shouko cried, as Rias was in a lost for words, "WHY DID BRING ME BACK AS A DEVIL THAT NIGHT ALL I WANTED TO END IT ALL!" subbed Shouko,

"(GASP) Shouko? Why would you want to do that?" asked Rias who was concern and shock,

"I GOT NOTING TO LIVE FOR! THE MAN I LOVED SINCE I WAS A LITTLE GIRL REJECTED ME!" cried Shouko, "AND MY GOAL IN LIFE WAS TO MARRY HIM! I PROMISE MY SELF AND HIS MOTHER I WOULD MARRY HIM!" Shouko let out allot of emotion, "AKIHISA HAD ALLOT TO LIVE FOR! I DIDN'T! YOU SHOULD OF JUST BRING HIM BACK ALONE WITHOUT ME I JUST WANTED TO DIE!" says Shouko as she broke down in tears,

"I see, you had your hart broken didn't you?" says Rias as she approached Shouko, as she then polls her into a hug,

"I promise every thing is going to be alright" says Rias as she hugs Shouko, as she cried, "Your my pawn now and your part of my family now, and i promise you will find love again" Rias comforts Shouko,

"Oh thank you Rias" Shouko cried in Rias's arms, just then Akihisa and Issei entered the room, as they see the Red-haired beauty and the purple-haired beauty hugging each other,

"AHHH! TWO HOTTIES THAT WANT TO DO EACH OTHER!" says Issei as him and Akihisa then imagine Rias and Shouko surrounded by roses,

"Can't hold it in" says Akihisa as he tries to hold back his nose bleed,

"Can't hold it in either" says Issei as he also tries to hold back his nose bleed, till Akihisa and Issei noses explode, as they collapse on the floor,

"ISSEI!?" says Rias,

"AKIHISA! YOU IDIOT!" Shouko yells at Akihisa,

"Well we better help them" says Rias with a smile,

"Yes especially Akihisa, who isn't only a pervert" says Shouko in a harsh tone, then Rias looks a bit confuse till she figures it out,

"He he, Oh i see how it is" Rias giggled, "You care for Akihisa allot don't you Shouko?" says Rias with a smile,

"Hmmm! absent minded pervert" says Shouko with her nose in the air as she she blushes a bit,

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"HOLY SHIT! YOUR SACRED GEAR REALLY IS LIKE MINE!" says Issei,

"YEAH I JUST WOKE UP THIS MORNING AND IT WAS THERE!" says Akihisa as he shows Issei his right hand which was now a black gauntlet like hand with dark purple gem on the center,

"Wow Aki this is awesome" says Issei,

"What do you mean Issei" asked Akihisa, Issei then showed Akihisa his left hand which turn into a red gauntlet like hand with a green gem at the center,

"That is awesome Issei" says Akihisa,

"YEAH!" says Issei and Akihisa as they fist bump with their gauntlet like hands, all of a sudden,

"Hahahaha, well well seems the Red-Dragon Emperor and the Black-Dragon Emperor finally re-united" says a man who just teleported to the club room,

"Azazel?" says Issei,

"Your a teacher here!" says Akihisa,

"Yes, how rude of me not to introduce myself, i'm Azazel, i'm the club's advisor and a fallen angel" says Azazel,

"Fa-Fa-Fallen Angel?" says an un-easy Akihisa haven been killed by one before Rias turn him into a devil,

"What do you mean by reunited Azazel?" Issei asked,

"Well long ago the red and black dragon emperors always fought along side each other" says Azazel "Every time they were unstapable" Azazel continues,

"ALRIGHT!" says both Akihisa and Issei as they fist bump with their sacred gear,

* * *

 **Two hours later**

"Hey Aki watch this" says Issei as he sticks his sacred gear out the window,

 _"BOOST!"_ a voice comes out of Issei's sacred gear, then all of a sudden,

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams a group of random girls as all their cloths are turn off,

"Wow Issei!" says Akihisa while trying to hold back his nose bleed,

"Hey why don't you try?" says Issei,

"Well um okay" says as he tries to do the same,

" _BOOST!"_ a voice comes out Akihisa's sacred gear, as another random group as

"Oh looks like i'm getting holes my uniform" say one of the girls,

"Yeah me too" says anther girl,

"Um better luck next time Aki" says Issei,

 **Later**

"Okay ready Aki?!" says Issei,

"READY!" says Akihisa,

"ALRIGHT LETS DO IT!" says Issei,

" _BOOST!"_ says the voices in the sacred gears,

"Ahhh" squeaks Xenovia as her cloths are shredded from Issei's sacred gear as Akihisa does the same to Koneko leaving her in her white purple polkadot bra and panties,

"I DID IT ISSEI!" says Akihisa,

"ALRIGHT!" says Issei till of a sudden Koneko punches out Issei and gives Akihisa a roundhouse kick to the to head,

 **Anther try later**

"Well Aki shell we try again?" says Issei,

"YES YOU DAMN RIGHT!" says Akihisa,

" _BOOST"_ Akihisa and Issei get their sacred gears ready, as Akena and Asia enter the room,

"AHHHH MY CLOTHS! do what you want to me Issei" says Asia as her cloths are shredded, as Akihisa does the same too Akeno leaving her in her black sexy lacey bra and panties,

"Oh my my, Your a naughty boy Akihisa" says Akeno in a seductive manner, all of a sudden **BOOMB!** Akihisa's nose explodes,

 **One more try by Akihisa**

"Okay i gotta learn how to do this right i gotta do this one more time" says Akihisa as he's now alone in the club room,

" _BOOST!"_ Akihisa gets his sacred gear ready,

"Alright one more time" says Akihisa as he extend his hand towards the door, all of a sudden Shouko opens the as her cloths are now shredded, but this shredding her underwear as well,

"I DID IT!" says Akihisa, but then he sees Shouko blushing and covering her breast and her privet parts with her hands as Akihisa turns red like a tomato, then all of a sudden, **SLAP!** the sound of Shouko slaping Akihisa could be hard though out the school,

 **One hour later**

As the group gathered as Akihisa with his check with a red hand print on his face, as Shouko stud with her arms cross with her turn and not wanting to look at Akihisa, their introduced to a silver-haired woman who was wearing pink ribbons on her hair was a teacher at Kuoh Academy, who was a valkyrie from Norse mythology,

"Please to meet you Akihisa and Shouko, i'm Rias's other rook Rosswissie" says Rosswissie,

"Please too meet you Rosswissie" says both Akihisa and Shouko, as Rias introduces anther person who short blond hair golden eyes and pointy ears,

"Akihisa Shouko this is Gasper Vladi he's Dhampir and my other bishop" says Rias,

"Don't worry Gasper is just shy"

"Hi Gasper, I'm Shouko and this is Akihisa" Shouko introduces herself and Akihisa in a friendly manner,

"Why is he wearing the girls uniform?" says Akihisa,

"I feel more comfortable in it" says Gasper,

"Don't worry Gasper we had a boy like that in our old school his name was Hideyoshi Kinoshita" says Shouko,

"NO! NO! HIDEYOSHI WAS A PRETTY GIRL!" says Akihisa, then all of sudden, Shouko baps Akihisa on the head,

"AKIHISA! HIDEYOSHI WAS A BOY! YOU HAVE TO ACCEPT THAT!" yells Shouko,

"Why do you two sound like Rias and Issei" asked Gasper,

"Why does everybody say we sound alike?" says Shouko and Rias,

"And does everybody say we sound alike?" says Akihisa and Issei,

* * *

 **Next day the Yoshii residents**

"So your moving out, huh? who are you going to live with?" Akira asks,

"Umm Issei, Kiba and Gasper" says a nervous Akihisa,

"Yes who else?" Akira continues to interrogate Akihisa,

"Um Issei's parents" says Akihisa,

"Yes who else?" Akira asks her brother again,

" _Damn it what do i say i can just say Rosswissie is just a teacher, but what would i tell her about Asia and Konoeko, and i definitley can't tell her about Rias and Akeno and i can't tell her that Shouko is Yuuji's fiance anymore"_ Akihisa thought as he didn't know what to tellhis sister,

"Well brother?" says Akira,

"Well umm" Akihisa tries to find the right words, till

"Akihisa lets go we're be late" says Shouko as she teleorted into the apartment,

"Wa-wa-wa" Akira stutters in disbelief

"Shouko?" says Akihisa in disbelief as well,

"What, Rias thought me how to teleport and other thing, now lets go" says Shouko,

"No is not that, it's your wings" says Akihisa, as Shouko notices bat like wings on her lower back,

"Oh i see" says Shouko as she retracks her wings, "Now come on we gotta go" Shouko commands, as and she teleports herself and Akihisa out of the apartment,

* * *

 **Outside**

"Um Shouko?" says Akihisa showing concern,

"Now don't worry Akihisa, Your sister won't remember all she will remember that your we're moving in with Rias and the others" says Shouko,

"That what i'm afraid off" muttered Akihisa, stops to think,

"Akihisa lets we're already late" says Shouko as she walks ahead of Akihisa all sudden the wind blows up Shouko's skirt exposing her her butt and her white lace panties that were seen though her pantyhose, as Akihisa turn red like a tomato, as Shouko then turns to Akihisa,

Akihisa closes his eyes as Shouko lefts her hand, as Akihisa felt Shouko's hand on his cheek but instaed of feeling a stinging sensation on he felt a gentle tauch stroking his face, as Akihisa opens his eyes he sees Shouko smiling at him,

"I see" says Shouko she give a pack on the cheek,

"Akihisa i care for you allot and doesn't bother me when you look at me, but please behave" Shouko whispers in Akihisa's ear,

"HEY AKI HEY SHOUKO OVER HERE!" Asia waves at Akihisa and Shouko with a smile as she waits with the rest of the group,

"Now lets go there waiting for us" says Shouko with a smile,

"Yes lets go" says Akihisa with a smile as him and Shouko walk arm to arm towards the group,

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE.**_

* * *

 **OMAKE**

In club room as a girl with blond hair and pigtails, who was an Angel and Issei's childhood friend,

"Please to meet you two I'm Irina Shido, and i'm a first class Ace" says Irina,

"So devils are chase pieces and angels are playing cards?" Shouko asks,

"Yes and i would like to introduce to our new fourth class Jack" says Irina as a familiar to Akihisa and Shouko now wearing a Kouh Academy uniform

"Shimizu?" says Akihisa and Shouko after seeing Miharu Shimizu,

"Yosshi? Kirishima?" says Miharu,

"You know them Miharu?" asks Irina,

"Yes especially that perverted pig who was always tring to take my Honey" says Miharu as she points at Akihisa,

"WAIT YOU TWO SOUND ALIKE!" says Akihisa and Issei,

"We do?" says Irina and Miharu as they look at each other, "I never notice" says Irina and Miharu

 **END OF OMAKE**

* * *

 **There you True Believers Chapter 2 of Baka DxD,**

 **Hope you enjoyed that make sure to review,**

 **Again big thanks to all you true Believers,**

 **Now True Believers see you later.**


End file.
